


Teddy Lupin and the Time Travel Escapade

by idkalysia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), i hate cursed child lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkalysia/pseuds/idkalysia
Summary: Teddy Remus Lupin thought taking care of kids was hard enough, let alone taking care of kids who somehow got their hands on a time turner!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've read every single one of these, and I'm obsessed with them, so I've decided to write my own. It's more of an exercise to see how many cliches I can avoid and how many that'll end up here anyway. I've taken a lot of liberties, especially when it comes to ages and houses, so you will see that here, but hopefully, you like this! This is crossposted from Wattpad and FFN, mostly bc I've been obsessed with cliches lately haha.

Teddy Remus Lupin was, in his humble opinion, the best babysitter an adult could ask for. At 18 years old, with 12 surrogate cousins, he thought he could take care of children well enough. So, when Harry and Ginny Potter and Hermione Granger-Weasley and Ron Weasley asked him to take care of their kids, he happily obliged, because he loved his cousins, and he wanted to make a quick galleon of course. What he didn't count on was them being more of a handful than they'd ever been.

Walking through the door, Teddy heard the roaring sounds of chaos all around him. How a 13-year-old, two eleven-year-olds, and two eight-year-olds could be making that much noise was beyond him, but that was the Weasleys all right. 

"Thank you so much for doing this Teddy. I owe you so much," said Hermione Granger Weasley as she and her husband went to leave the house. "Now, the Ministry Christmas Ball should only last until about midnight, so you will probably be staying here tonight. Rose may want to stay up, but don't let her, she'll be dead on her feet tomorrow morning if you do. Oh, and as for Hugo, please don't let him stay up past 9 and make sure he takes his potions, he will try to weasel his way out of them as much as he can. Make sure Ro-"

"Hermione, dear, I think he understands at this point, let's get going before we're late." Ron Weasley smiled fondly at his wife as she hmphed and obliged, finally letting the door close behind them. Teddy heard the cracking sound of apparition as they left. 

Harry Potter looked down at this family from the tops of the steps of Grimmauld Place. Teddy grinned up at him, watching the older man smooth out his dress robes and his wife take his arm as they both walked down. 

"Teddy! Teeeedy! Teddy!" yelled 11-year-old Rose Granger-Weasley from the kitchen. "Teddy, can Scorpius  _ pleaaasee _ come over right now!"

"Yes, please!" agreed Albus Severus Potter, his wild black hair bouncing up and down and he jumped and his emerald green eyes shining with excitement. "He's already asked Mr. Malfoy!!"

"You'll have to ask your dad, Al. It's not my house. Here he comes right now, okay?" Teddy replied and watched as Albus looked hopefully at his mother and father. 

"Draco already agreed?" Harry looked thoughtful as he contemplated his answer and his second son nodded forcefully. "Then, I guess it'll be alright, but make sure you floo-call before flooing over the Malfoy Manner or  _ anything _ of the sort, we don't want any surprises. Teddy can help you." Harry smiled at them and called out in a louder voice, "Mum and I will be leaving now if anyone wants to say goodbye!" 

Ginny Potter rolled her eyes at her husband but smiled widely as her daughter and firstborn son came racing into the kitchen, their cousin Hugo Granger-Weasley following closely behind them. Shyly, Hugo looked up at this aunt and uncle and said quietly, "Goodbye Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny." Harry pulled him into a big hug before leaning down to catch his only daughter.

"Bye Daddy! I love you, be careful, I love you!" Lily Luna Potter held onto her father tightly, before grabbing her mother's legs and saying "Bye Mummy, keep Daddy out of trouble, okay?"

Harry Potter laughed loudly at his daughter and went to ruffle his oldest son's wild auburn hair. "James,  _ you _ stay out of trouble, okay? Let's have a quiet night here so Teddy can take care of you all."

James Sirius Potter put on his best innocent face and nodded at his father, before hugging his mother tightly. Both parents waved at their children as they exited the house, apparating away. 

Al and Rose ran over to the fireplace, floo-calling Malfoy Manor. Lily and Hugo went over to the family room to start a game of wizards' chess, Lily hopeful even if she was playing against Ron Weasley's protege. 

"Can Fred come over too, Teddy? Tonight's gonna be so  _ boring _ , and Al and Lily get to have their friends." James pouted at his godbrother, though he never would've admitted it was pouting. Teddy sighed, but James was right to an extent. 

"Only Fred, okay James? I can't handle this many of you at once. Maybe I'll ask Victoire to come over to help." Teddy smiled to himself as James rolled his eyes at his obviously smitten babysitter.

"Yeah, yeah, as long as Fred can come too."

\---

Half an hour later, Victoire and Fred Weasley II, as well as Scorpius Malfoy came through the fireplace, 11-year-old Scorpius coughing loudly. He hated the Floo Network, but his father never would've apparated him to Grimmauld Place, hardly standing that his best friends were a Potter  _ and _ a Weasley. 

Well, a Granger-Weasley, but all the same to Draco Malfoy.

"Scorpius!" Rose jogged over to her friend, hugging him quickly as he blushed lightly. Albus punched his friend on the shoulder and they all walked into the living area to sit and talk. Hugo had just beat Lily for the 3rd time that night, and Scorpius thought he heard "Again!" so it probably wouldn't be the last time.

Victoire went to find her boyfriend, who was making hot chocolate for the kids in the kitchen. "Teddy!" Her blue-haired boyfriend scrambled as he dropped the spoon he was using and his face scrunched up in annoyance. She laughed quietly, used to Teddy's clumsiness by now. Kissing him lightly, she told him, "Fred has gone upstairs to plan whatever mischief James and him have thought of for next year, and Scorpius Malfoy came in behind me." Teddy nodded over at her and pulled the drawer open to find another spoon. 

Upstairs, Fred Weasley and James Sirius Potter were not planning their mischief, at least, not what they were to do at  _ school _ , seeing as that was not possible without the Marauder's Map. 

"I still can't believe you got it taken away from you James! We need it, do you know where Uncle Harry hid it?" Fred's smile shone brightly on his darker complexion as he mock-scolded his best friend. 

"Of course I do, Freddy! I've been waiting for this stupid Christmas ball for weeks now, it's the only time Dad will be out of the house until May! It's probably in his office, let's go before Teddy and Victoire come looking for us." The two boys tiptoed quietly over to the door James knew to be his father's office, and, incredibly, found it to be unlocked.

James could not believe his luck.

Closing the door behind them, the two 13-year-olds looked carefully through every drawer for that old piece of parchment. It seemed Harry Potter was better at hiding things from his son than he'd thought. When James got to the closest drawer to his father's chair, there was a small, see-through, box inside. Interested, he opened it and pulled out a golden chain, with a spinny looking thing and a tiny hourglass. 'A necklace', he thought, 'probably for Mum, eww, mushy.' James was about to put the weird necklace back into the box when he heard Teddy call him and Fred from downstairs. 

Cursing quietly, the boys looked at each other. Neither of them had found the map, but James had found the weird necklace, so he decided he would be taking it for now. 'Sorry Mum', he thought, as he placed the small box into his robe pocket.

All 7 people that were in Grimmauld Place at that moment gathered together in the living area of the house. Teddy brought the hot chocolate he had finished making into the space in small cups, and they all sat in a circle, discussing plans for Christmas. 

"Hey Lily, wanna see what Dad got Mum for Christmas!!" James suddenly interrupted. "I found it in his office." He smirked and pulled the box out of his pocket.

"And just WHAT were you doing in Uncle Harry's office, James? Do we have to have eyes on you at all times? What were you two thinking? What if Uncle Harry has dangerous things in there? You know people send him things, he's a hero, what if something could hurt you?" Teddy did not stop to take a breath as he yelled at his godbrother, cursing how immature he could be. 

"It's fine, Teddy, it's just a necklace, here Hugo, pass it to Lily."

The box made its way to Hugo, and he looked at it nervously. He didn't like breaking the rules like James did, and what if he got implicated because of fingerprints? He didn't like this at all. Suddenly, there was a screech from across the room, and Hugo dropped the box from where James had passed it to him. Lily ran over, opening the box quickly and pulling the (now destroyed) necklace from the package. 

"Bloody hell, Hugo, now what? Dad's gonna kill us, also Rose, why are you still screaming?" James shook his head and began to scold his cousin.

"There's a spider! Scor, find it!" Rose jumped onto the couch, swatting her silver-haired friend on the shoulder.

"You shouldn't have even gone into Uncle Harry's office, James!"

"Daddy's gonna kill youuu." Lily giggled.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, what did I do."

Teddy looked around as the house descended into chaos again, Rose screaming and looking around, James yelling at Hugo, Fred laughing at his cousins, and Victoire trying to calm everyone down. Looking closer at the necklace, Teddy gasped.

"Wait, that's a time turner, James you idio-"

In a blast of light, the group was gone.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we've met the order. damn, we're fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here's chapter two. it's not my favorite, but i've tried rewriting it like 10 times and it's the best i got, here we go! ~mario voice~

'Is this the end?' thought Victoire Weasley as her vision was obstructed and she was buried under what felt like 3 people. 

"Get off!" she yelled once everyone had shifted enough so she could speak, "You're squishing me."

"Well, I think my arm is broken," whined Fred, "Hugo was stepping on it when we landed"

"Landed? Where did we go?? Oh, James, I'm going to kill you once Albus gets off me." Rose glared, or at least, tried to glare at her cousin. 

"Hey, it looks like we're still in Grimmauld Place! That's good, right Teddy?" said Lily, sending a hopeful look at her blue-haired godbrother. He seemed to be in shock, not hearing Lily at all. "Teddy?"

Shaking his head, he turned around and looked at his charges. How could everything have gone so wrong? "Guys, we  _ are _ still in Grimmauld Place, but look around! It looks dirty, not at all like our home." Teddy took a deep breath before starting again, "So, I think the question isn't  _ where _ we went, but  _ when." _

Silence. A state of being unheard of with the Potters, before Rose shrieked, "What do you mean, WHEN?" Her face became redder and redder and she got angrier and angrier and stalked over to James, "What. Have. You. Done," she moaned, in the coldest voice she could manage. 

"Who are you?" 

The group whipped around. A man had his wand pointed at Fred's face, his sandy hair flopping over his eyes as he looked at them speculatively. 

Victoire recognized the man immediately. They were absolutely fucked.

"Remus Lupin, please get your wand out of my cousin's face and let us explain." The older man's mouth fell open as he heard the unknown girl say his name. "It may sound insane, but you need to hear us out. I promise we won't hurt you." Teddy looked at his girlfriend with a pained expression but kept quiet. This was his  _ father _ . 

As Remus lowered his wand, Mad-Eye Moody ran over and pulled his arm back up. "Are you crazy, Remus? That one is old enough to be a Death Eater? Keep your wand up!" He pointed at Teddy, before pulling his own wand up at Victoire. 

"Please, we're not Death Eaters. Let us speak. You're scaring Hugo!" Teddy glared at the man, his hair flashing red. He picked Hugo up and continued, looking at terrified kids. "All of you, drop your wands. We have to show them we mean no harm." He pulled his own out and dropped it onto the floor.

"But Teddy-" Rose started.

"Do what I say, Rose. It'll be alright." The young girl with the bushy red hair grumbled but pulled her own wand out, as all the kids followed suit. "These two are too young for Hogwarts," Teddy continued pointing at Lily and Hugo. That's all our wands, now can we speak?"

Calling the rest of the Order into the room, Remus nodded at the kids. 

"I am Victoire, and this is my boyfriend, Teddy. We were in this house, taking care of these kids, my cousins, when these two," she said, pointing at two of the boys, one who had hazel eyes and wild auburn hair, and one who looked like a younger Fred and George Weasley with a darker complexion; they both looked sheepish as she continued, "broke into my Uncle Ha-, I mean my uncle's office, found a time turner, gave it to Hugo, who dropped and broke it, Lily picked it up, Teddy realized it was a time turner, and now, we're here." She finished her story quickly, ignoring the incredulous looks the Order was giving her. It was quiet for a moment before Tonks spoke up.

"Are you a metamorphmagus?" She asked Teddy, who looked shocked at being addressed by his mother. 

"Um- yes, I am. I got it from my mother." She grinned at him and concentrated on changing her hair to the same blue color he left his at.

"How can we believe them?" said Sirius, "They didn't even give us last names!"

James bounded over to his namesake. It had been his dream to be able to meet him, and now he finally was able to, and though it was under these circumstances, he was still incredibly happy about it.

"Are you Sirius Black?" He asked, his face shining as he smiled at the man. Sirius looked shocked at the young boy for calling him out directly and not seeming scared of him at all, but nodded. "I know that you're innocent and I also know that you were a Marauder and that you made a map and that Aun- Hermione Granger and Harry Potter saved you with a Hippogriff from Hogwarts and also with a Time-Turner and that you can be a dog sometimes and that you're Harry Potter's Godfather and that-"

"Okay! James, I think he gets it!" Sirius' eyes were wide already and went wider when the boy was called James. "We can introduce ourselves completely, can't we Teddy? They'll just be obliviated anyway, and I want to see my dad when he was younger, oh please Teddy!" Rose Granger-Weasley smiled widely at the Order's reactions to this, and Teddy sighed. There really wasn't much else they could do at the moment, at least, until Uncle Harry realized what had happened, so he relented. 

"Could you please bring your children, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger down from upstairs, Mrs. Weasley," he turned "and Dumbledore and Severus Snape, if you can." Teddy directed at Tonks. She seemed happy to do it and flooed away to get the people he had mentioned, and Mrs. Weasley called for the kids up the stairs.

Sirus looked over at the young metamorphmagus, and said "I believe you if it helps." He smiled at him and the boy just sighed again. "This is going to be a strange experience, isn't it Teddy?"

"You'll see."

The Floo Channel reactivated and Severus Snape and Dumbledore came through. "Ah, I heard we had some time travelers. Am I correct to assume that that is you, children?"

Al looked at the two men with wide eyes. His namesakes were right in front of him! He turned towards Teddy, who shook his head at him, and said, "You are correct, sir, it's an honor to meet you." He cringed when he realized his mistake. "Sorry, didn't mean to say that."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said, "Do not worry, young man. Death is but an expectation of life." The rest of the Order looked at the elderly man, disbelievingly, as he was just told he was going to die and seemed to be completely fine with it. 

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the rest of the Weasley children bounded into the room. "Daddy!" Lily called as she skipped over to Harry, who looked at her with shock, and jumped into his arms. Teddy ran over to the little girl and pulled her off her future father. "I'm so sorry! She didn't-"

"I see," said Dumbledore, that stupid twinkle still in his eyes, "I believe I understand the time that you came from.

"But the thing is Professor-"

"-We still don't understand"

The Weasley Twins laughed as Harry frowned. This didn't seem like a regular Order meeting.

"We can introduce ourselves now if you'd like sir. How about we say, full names, ages, Houses, and parents? Hugo and Lily don't go to Hogwarts yet, so we could start with them?" Teddy stood at the front of the table, motioning for everyone to either get closer or sit. Dumbledore nodded at the kids as they began. "Lily, you first."

The little girl beamed and stood on the chair at the head of the table. Her red hair bounced as she jumped up, and her green eyes shone. "I am Lily Luna Potter. I am 8 years old, and my best friend is Hugo, he's right there!" She waved at her cousin and he shrunk down. "Um, I like to play chess but Hugo always beats me because he is a pro-te-ge but it's still fun. I'm Daddy's favorite. My Daddy is called Harry but I call him Daddy. That's it." She jumped off the chair and strode over to Teddy, seeming to ask if her introduction was good enough. He nodded at her and looked up at the group of people collected at the table. 

Harry Potter was white as a sheet. How could he have an eight-year-old daughter? He was only 15, for Merlin's sake!

"We should've explained this first, Harry, I'm so sorry. This must be a great shock. They're from the future." Remus explained softly to his former student. "They came when a time turner broke, it's a long story." Harry seemed to relax, but tensed up again.

"Who let them in? How can we trust them?" He seemed to be getting angry, so Teddy spoke up.

"We've already told them some things that we could only know if we were from the future, but we can take Veritaserum if you'd like?  _ Only _ Victoire and I, though, these are kids and my charges for the night, so I'm not letting you give them any potions, is that clear?" Harry nodded up at the older teenager, and waved, motioning for them to continue. 

"I have Veritaserum, Albus, if you'd like to use it on them. We've already taken their wands." Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment, and nodded at Professor Snape.

"Do give it to Teddy, he seems to be a very responsible young man. You understand we must be sure you are trustworthy."

So, before continuing the rest of the introductions, Teddy was given Veritaserum. He seemed quite nervous, but determined. Arthur Weasley was going to be questioning him, as he seemed most curious and was very trustworthy.

"What is your full name, son?"

Teddy sighed but felt the effects of the Veritaserum take over, "Edward Remus Lupin."

Remus' head whipped around and looked at the young boy. The Order all seemed to have lost their voices, and the shock could be felt in the air.

Arthur continued awkwardly, "And who are your parents?"

"Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin" He blurted out, turning red with embarrassment. He knew his parents had just met at this point, and were not even close to being a couple, let alone having him or getting married. 

The silence continued until Sirius laughed, "Well, he did say he got it from his mother! What did I tell you Remus, you have a family!" Tonks seemed elated that she had a child, though she did wonder when she had acquired feelings for Remus, seeing as she only thought she was quite handsome now.

The awkward silence was broken then, everyone laughing with Sirius until Remus interrupted. "That's not possible, I mean," He turned towards the young man he now knew to be his son. "Are you a were-"

Quickly, Teddy added "No, I'm not a werewolf. I am more like my Uncle Bill, who likes his meat on the rarer side and is a bit restless on the full moon."

Victoire slapped Teddy on his shoulder, reminding him "Teddy! That hasn't happened yet, oh, I'm so sorry Da-" Bill looked green, which didn't look great with his red hair.

"Bloody hell! All of you, be quiet, you're going to keep revealing things that we don't want them to know yet, let Mr. Arthur continue questioning Teddy." Rose Granger-Weasley said firmly. Everyone was being idiotic, and when she turned, her mother looked at her curiously before turning away.

"Ok, son, two more questions. What is your birthdate?"

"April 24th, 1998," Teddy answered easily. 

It seemed at that point that everyone was convinced and Arthur continued. "And are you and your cousins and girlfriend, really from the future?"

"Yes."

"Well, then," said Dumbledore, "let us continue with the introductions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm saying this again, i despise harry potter and the cursed child. it's not canon, at least not to me, so please don't ask. also, i hate snape. that may not be as evident in this ff, but i just wanted to get that out there. albus severus potter would be bullied smh.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introductions! what fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a reminder, this is supposed to be breaking out of time travel time turner cliches, at least, that's what im trying to exercise. it's a lil project for me. you can tell me if you don't agree with some things, but yes! this will be fun.

"It was a smaller dose of Veritaserum, Albus, so it should be running out now." Snape nodded over at Dumbledore, before turning away again. He couldn't fathom that Potter of all people had a daughter also called Lily with an almost uncanny resemblance to the late Lily Potter. Of course, the girl was a Potter as well. It seemed the universe hated Severus Snape.

"Well look at that, Harry, you've got a daughter!" Fred Weasley I smirked at the younger boy as he turned red. "Hey, wait, you never said who the mother is-"

"Hugo, you're next!" Victoire cut her late uncle off and helped the younger boy onto the chair, and instead of standing in it as Lily had, he stepped onto the table and plopped himself down. 

"I am Hugo Arthur Granger-Weasley and I am eight and I wanna be a Ravenclaw like my sister and my best friend is Lily and I like chess." He said this very quickly, in a very quiet voice as though he was nervous. 

It seemed Hugo just wanted to lose the attention, so his older sister pulled him off the table and went next. "And I am Rose Minerva Granger-Weasley, I'm 11, as Hugo said, I'm a Ravenclaw, and my best friends are Al and Scor. Our parents are Hermione Granger-Weasley and-"

"OOH, wait I want to guess!" Ginny Weasley spoke up for the first time since the time travellers had arrived. Albus smiled at his mother, and she continued, "It's not Bill because he's way too old, same thing with Charlie, so that leaves Fred, George, and Ron."

Rose motioned for her aunt to continue, laughing as she thought it out. 

"It's not George, because they've never really spoken, so I think it's-"

"It's Ron!" yelled Harry and Mrs Weasley at the same time. "He looks exactly like my Ronnie when he was his age. Are we right?"

Rose smirked up to her family members and let them guess for themselves. They all smiled as Remus Lupin groaned. They looked over at him questioningly. 

He looked embarrassed, but said, "Now I owe Minerva 5 Galleons."

The room burst into laughter, and Ron and Hermione were red up to their ears. Hermione spoke up, "Are you my only children?" she asked softly, feeling love for both her children, even if they weren't hers just yet and they were also  _ Ron's _ .

"Yes, after Hugo was born, you thought that we were enough. You see, Hugo was born about 8 weeks premature, and the pregnancy was really dangerous for you in the first place, so we are the Granger-Weasleys." Rose smiled up at her mother, who seemed content. Her daughter, for being only 11 years old, seemed very intelligent, which filled her with pride. She jumped off the chair and pulled Al up. 

Albus looked bashful, as everyone stared at him expectantly. "I'm Al Potter," he murmured. 

"Well, we could've guessed that. You look just like our Harry, only without the scar and glasses." Mrs Weasley smiled. She waved for him to continue, and he seemed not to want to.

"C'mon Al, we all have to do it! We promised."

"Shut up James!" He took a deep breath and started again. "My name is Albus Severus Potter and I'm 11 and I'm a Ravenclaw. My best friends are Scor and Rose like she said and Lily's my little sister." 

Everyone, yet again, seemed to be in shock. Breaking the silence, Dumbledore laughed, "Well thank you, Harry, it seems I have finally met someone who shares my name."

Harry nodded at his professor but was the most incredulous. Naming his son after Dumbledore, he was fine with, but after  _ Snape? _ He felt sorry for the kid now, and he wasn't even his son yet.

"I wonder what Professor Snape could've done for Harry to name his son after him, because it definitely hasn't happened yet, no offense Professor." Hermione piped in. 

"None... taken Miss Granger. Is the next person ready because  _ some _ of us have things to do." He motioned for the child to leave the chair and shook his head in shock. Not only was there a mini Lily Evans clone running around, but there was a  _ Potter _ with his name? Severus changed his mind, now the Universe despised him.

"Are ANY of you Gryffindors?" Ron said, "Because I understand it's the future, but you are Weasleys, aren't you?"

Scorpius Malfoy smirked and jumped onto the chair. 

"I am. My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, and I am the first Gryffindor in the last 10 generations of Malfoy." He waited for that to settle into the group, before continuing, "I am nothing like my father so don't hex me or anything, but yeah, my father is Draco Malfoy, and my mother, Astoria... Malfoy, I actually don't know her last name? You lot wouldn't know it, would you?"

Surprisingly, Ginny was the first to speak up. "There's an Astoria in the year under me. Her last name is Greengrass."

"Now that you mention it, there's a Daphne with that last name in our year. Do you perhaps have an aunt called Daphne?" Hermione questioned the young boy with a striking resemblance to their own Malfoy. He nodded at her, and stepped down from the chair. 

"Rose, am I okay with you being best friends with  _ Malfoy's _ kid?" Ron asked his daughter incredulously. It didn't seem possible, but here they were. 

"Dad, when we were getting on the train for the first time, you told me to beat Scor in every test. But, you also told me to make all the friends I could. So, even though Scor and I are friends, I still beat him." She smiled up at her father, and he seemed content at her answer.

"You know George,"

"Yes, Fred?"

"The future is a very different place."

"It seems-"

"-That we Weasleys spend time with Malfoys-"

"-And are Ravenclaws-"

"-And have nieces and nephews-

"-What a good time!"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head at her sons' antics and went over to hug the young Malfoy. Everyone's eyes went wide at this, but she shook them off. "If in this future, there is no more rivalry, I want to thank Mr. Malfoy for this." Scorpius' eyes seemed to glisten, and he hugged the older woman back. 

Fred Weasley II was next, and he stepped up onto the chair, but similar to Hugo, he went all the way up to the table. Instead of sitting down, he stayed standing and felt very important up there. "Now we're getting to the important people!" He bowed low, and chuckles were heard around the table, "I am Frederick Alastor Weasley, and I'm 13. I am a Gryffindor, of course, as every Weasley should be." Rose stuck her tongue out at her cousin, but smiled. "My best friend is yet to introduce himself but he's why I was at the Potter house at all, so I'll wait for him to start. Our other best friend is Louis Weasley, he's also our cousin. My dad is George Weasley and my mom is called Angelina Johnson at this point in time. I have an older sister, her name is Roxanne. "

George, for the first time the others could remember, blushed and smiled to himself. Fred I shoved him slightly and smirked, but was overall happy for his brother. Mad-Eye walked over to Fred II and stuck his hand out, obviously waiting for a handshake. Fred grinned down at him and took his hand.

"Oi, why's your name Fred?" Fred I asked suddenly. It was a strange thing to do on George's part, but he was honestly just curious. 

Fred II was shocked at this question, but recovered quickly, "You and Dad thought that it would be funny if you named your sons after each other, you know, a big prank."

Fred I seemed content with this answer, and nodded at his nephew, who jumped off the chair before more similar questions could be asked. 

The younger kids were getting a bit restless, as well as some of the Order, as this was going slower than they'd imagined. "Let's go a bit quicker, we can have questions at the end, okay?" Teddy said to everyone. 

James jumped up onto the chair, and stood tall. He was excited to see everyone's faces when he said his name and everything else about him. 

"My name is James Sirius Potter! I'm 13 and I'm in Gryffindor, of course. Lily's wrong, I'm dad's favorite, because I was named after his favorite people. Since I'm the last Potter, I think I'll say Mum's name." Sirius was grinning widely at the young boy.

"Hey, kid, where'd you get the red hair?" Charlie smirked at the boy, sure his suspicions about his mother were correct.

"Um, Uncle Charlie, it's actually  _ auburn,  _ we've talked about this, Merlin-" James looked up, as if he'd been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to, again. 

"Ha! I knew it!" Charlie yelled, "Your mum's my sister, isn't she!" 

Harry gaped at his best friend's older brother. That couldn't be true, could it? He didn't have a crush on  _ Ginny _ , he'd never thought about her that way!

James seemed excited to have gotten tricked, funnily enough. He leaned over to his uncles, and said "10 points to Gryffindor, Uncle Charlie! My mother is called Ginevra Potter, but call her that, and she'll kill you. Also, she's Mum to me!" James' grin was very wide, and Ginny seemed to be getting redder and redder by the minute. 

"Oh, how lovely!" Mrs Weasley clapped. "Harry will really be part of the family, not that you aren't now of course, dear, but you'll really be a Weasley! Wonderful!" 

The other Weasleys didn't seem as excited. In fact, Ginny Weasley's 4 remaining older brothers looked furiously at Harry Potter, whose voice seemed to have disappeared. 

"Potter!" Fred and George cried out, "You better not be eyeing our younger sister!"

"Um, I, I don't-"

"Oh, leave him alone boys. It hasn't happened yet, and seeing as Harry in the future is not dead yet, you guys are probably okay with it. Don't torture the boy for his future." Molly scolded her sons. "James, dear, you can come down from the chair now."

"You know, when you think about it, it's not as surprising as it is as first. I think Harry and Ginny could be good for each other." Hermione said, not helping the situation in the slightest. She looked at the reddening faces around her, some from anger, two from embarrassment, "What, what did I say?"

Ginny, surprisingly enough, spoke up, "Lily? Are you named after Luna Lovegood?"

Lily grinned at her mother and says, "Luna Scamander is my godmother. Does that help? Her sons are very nice, they're called Lorcan and Lysander, and they come over and tell me about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

"Yes, that tells me everything I need to know, thank you." Teddy chuckled from where he's standing. He knows that Aunt Luna and everyone else aren't  _ best _ friends at the moment, but only friends. 

Victoire sighed, and walked up to the chair. She sat down, and looked around to address her family. "As you know, I'm Victoire. I am 16. These are all my cousins, so I'm Victoire Gabrielle Weasley. My father is Bill Weasley and my mother is called Fleur Delacour now. I have two siblings, Louis Bill and Dominique Dianne, or Nikki. Teddy's my boyfriend and I'm in my 6th year at Hogwarts, in Slytherin."

"Slytherin! Wha-" 

"DON'T even start Uncle Ron, you and Dad had his conversation 6 years ago, but I'll repeat it now, our time is a different time, and Slytherins are  _ not _ evil, we're just cunning and ambitious. Prejudice has been run out of Slytherin, and it's full of muggle-borns and half-bloods, it's JUST a house, so I don't want to hear any of it. You're a little too late, anyway. We Weasleys are all over Hogwarts, and we think Lily's going to be a Slytherin anyway. Uncle Harry was almost one as well, he told us. So, are we clear?"

Bill looked happily at his daughter, who seemed to be able to hold her own. The pride he felt was overwhelming, and this wasn't even his daughter yet! 

The twins opened their mouths as if to say something, but Bill cut them off.

"I marry Fleur? Wicked."

The tension diminished, and Victoire looked at her father thankfully. These people were easier to convince than they had thought, and she was glad for it. The older girl motioned for Teddy to finish introductions off, so he walked over.

"As you know, I'm Teddy Remus Lupin. Victoire is my girlfriend and I'm out of Hogwarts. I was a Hufflepuff and Head Boy in my time, as well as Quidditch commentator. I'm not technically related to any of the kids, but Uncle Harry is my godfather, so I'm over a lot and consider them family. I don't have siblings, and you know my parents. So, it seems we're done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I took many liberties when it comes to Houses. I don't agree with the general consensus on Albus being a Slytherin, because in my opinion, people only say that because of his name (or Cursed Child, which I don't consider canon). My headcanon, really, is that Harry had a child in all 4 houses, Teddy in Hufflepuff, James in Gryffindor, Albus in Ravenclaw, and Lily in Slytherin. You don't have to agree, but that is my opinion. Also, Victoire being in Slytherin was a spur of the moment decision, mostly because my characterization of her is definitely more Slytherin than it is Ravenclaw (she's only put there, I think, because Fleur wears BLUE at Beauxbatons), so yeah. Hugo will be a Hufflepuff when he gets to Hogwarts, which Ron will be upset about because none of his kids are Gryffindors, but he gets over it pretty quickly. Scorpius in Gryffindor is my favorite headcanon of the lot, because I feel like it redeems Draco to raise his kid the opposite way he was, not saying that Scorpius would be bad if he were in Slytherin, but it's like a symbol of Draco's change if that makes sense. OH AND HARRY WILL BE A DADA TEACHER BC FUCK JK ROWLING!

**Author's Note:**

> comment, kudos, and follow for more!


End file.
